Cuando la magia del amor se hace presente en estado puro
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: En un mágico y misterioso viaje que hacen Peter y Ana por toda Holanda, descubren y aprecian tanta belleza que no tiene nada que envidiarle al paraíso...e incluso en el más hermoso de los paraísos hay magos bondadosos


Flores de todos los colores, tamaños y formas, largando un olor hermoso, un olor a naturaleza pura, a belleza natural. Agua verde, limpia y tibia, tan verde como el pasto, y más al fondo interminables casas y árboles. Y a lo lejos unas imponentes montañas cubiertas de niebla espesa. Ana Frank y su novio, Peter Schiff, apreciaban completamente extasiados y maravillados el auge de la hermosa y eterna naturaleza. Se quedaron ahí sentados en el pasto durante un largo tiempo. Pero para ellos el tiempo que pasaban juntos era muy corto, incluso la eternidad se les hacía corta para ellos. Respiraron el aire fresco a mar holandés y se besaron con mucha ternura. Después fueron reemplazando a la ternura con la intensidad y la pasión

- ¿Sabes, Ana? Lo verdaderamente hermoso de vivir la vida es ver paisajes tan preciosos como estos y más cuando tienes al lado al amor de tu vida. Te amo, Annelies Marie Frank, y jamás te olvidare, pase lo que pase – Dijo Peter muy emocionado y llorando de alegría

-¡Gracias mi amor! Mi dulce Petel…gracias por todo….no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento por ti; es el mejor día de mi vida.¡Yo también te amo demasiado y no puedo vivir sin ti! Te amo, te amo, te amo… - Exclamo Ana desbordada por la emoción y el amor, mientras lo llenaba de besos a su novio

A la distancia, Otto presenciaba esta escena, y sonrió:

- Que lindo que es el amor…ya me había olvidado de lo hermoso que es…

Ana y Peter siguieron besándose intensamente, mientras que el viento los despeinaba cada vez más y más

- Amo el viento – Dijo Ana contenta – Me hace sentir que puedo volar y ser libre y feliz

- Y yo te amo a ti

- Eres más tierno Petel – Lo volvió a besar dulcemente en los labios – Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida

- Yo estoy igual que ti, mi amor

De pronto vieron a unos cisnes que estaban nadando en el agua, y Ana tenía muchas ganas de tocarlos, y de paso refrescarse porque ese día hacía mucho calor. Ana se metió rápidamente al agua (que era muy cálida, por cierto) y empezó a nadar divertida hacia los cisnes y alcanzo a tocarlos y acariciarlos. Peter se metió al agua con ella, y Ana dejo de acariciar a los cisnes para besar a su novio. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, siempre con Otto observándolos, y el recordaba con nostalgia cuando Edith y él eran unos jóvenes enamorados y hacían las mismas cosas que Peter y Ana…

- Aquellos tiempos son inolvidables – Pensó Otto nostálgico – Y pensar que ahora nos la pasamos discutiendo…

La jovencísima parejita de novios siguieron besándose, y Ana sintió un deseo hacia el que nunca había sentido antes

- ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación? – Se preguntó la inocente Ana

Peter la fue llevando más lejos, ya que él quería llegar a esas casas abandonadas. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber porque estaban tan abandonadas, y que era lo que escondían en su interior. Hasta que por fin llegaron a una de esas casas de madera antigua, pero estaba destrozada y parecía que nadie habito en ella durante décadas.

Peter fue el primero en entrar, seguido de su novia quien estaba medio insegura acerca de entrar en casas extrañas. Mientras tanto, Otto estaba preocupado porque ya no podía ver a los chicos, y fue a un muelle cercano para pedir un bote y buscarlos; él no quería que le pase nada a su Ana, y como estos tiempos eran peligrosos para los judíos, él era más sobreprotector que nunca con sus hijas.

- Bienvenidos a la casa de Andrew Henry… ¿Qué se les ofrece pequeños? – Dijo un anciano con una barba blanca y sucia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía ropa multicolor con dibujos extraños, un sombrero violeta puntiagudo y unos anteojos con lentes azules.

Ana y Peter se pegaron un susto tremendo y tardaron en contestar

- Emm nada señor…solo queríamos ver que hay en esta casa – Dijo Peter tímidamente – Y porque nadie vive en las otras casas…parece un pueblo abandonado

Ana se escondió atrás de la espalda de Peter, atemorizada

- No se asusten chicos, no soy un nazi – Dijo Andrew con calidez y tranquilidad – Soy un mago, el mago Andrew Henry del antiguo pueblo del bosque de Ámsterdam…es tan antiguo mi pueblo que ya me olvide cuál era su nombre jajaja, pero no importa chicos, no me hagan caso. Soy tan viejo que la memoria me falla a veces

Ana y Peter se relajaron un poco, pero la chica era susceptible

- ¿Eres un mago? ¿Cómo podemos creerte? A ver haz un hechizo…yo tengo que ver que eres un mago para poder creerte

Andrew sacó su varita marrón y prendió el fuego de la chimenea. Ambos niños se quedaron impresionados

- ¿Ahora confían en mí? Tomen asiento…hace mucho que no recibo visitas de nadie y tengo ganas de hablar con alguien. Me he sentido muy solo todos estos años

- ¿Qué le paso a tu pueblo? – Pregunto Ana con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento

- Fue destruido por el Ku Klux Klan – Dijo el mago tristemente – Pero mejor hablemos de otras cosas, no quiero hablar mucho de eso porque recordarlo me hace tener horrendos recuerdos. Aun hoy en día tengo pesadillas con esa masacre…esa noche murieron todos mis seres queridos, y yo ni siquiera con mi magia pude detenerlos… - El anciano mago empezó a sollozar, y Ana y Peter sintieron mucha compasión por el pobre viejo solitario

- Lo siento mucho… - Dijo Ana con sinceridad – Nadie se merece ver morir de esa forma a sus seres queridos

- Aunque para muchos la muerte no es algo malo…para las mentes abiertas, es solo el comienzo de la siguiente gran aventura – Dijo el mago recobrando su postura – y pensar en eso me reconforta más que cualquier otro consuelo…igual gracias por ser tan buena conmigo…

- ¡ANA! Por fin te encuentro! ¡Pensé que te habías perdido en el bosque!... - Dijo Otto aliviado y abrazo a su hijita - ¡Que suerte que llegue a tiempo antes de que pasara algo! ¡Tienes que tener mas cuidado!

- Así que usted es el padre de… perdón niños, me olvide de preguntarles sus nombres. Que maleducado de mi parte – Se lamentó el anciano - ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Me llamo Peter

. Y yo soy Ana, un gusto haberte conocido Andrew

- El gusto es mío, hijos míos…

- ¿Y usted quién es? – Pregunto Otto con desconfianza - ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí con ellos?

- Soy el mago Andrew Henry, el único sobreviviente de la masacre de este antiguo pueblo y…

- ¿Mago? Usted es un chiflado… - Dijo Otto incrédulo – Los magos no existen, son todos unos farsantes

Andrew volvió a sacar su varita un poco enojado y apunto al cielo haciendo que comenzara a llover y hubiera relámpagos. Otto, Peter y Ana se asustaron de la reacción del mago, y un trueno paso a centímetros de la cabeza de Otto

- Vuelve a llamarme farsante y la próxima vez no seré tan misericordioso contigo – Dijo el viejo amenazadoramente – Los magos si existimos, si somos reales. Pero que la gente ya no crea en las cosas místicas y en la magia es una clara muestra de cuando hemos involucionado como seres humanos

- Lamento haberte molestado – Dijo Otto muy asustado – Ahora me tengo que ir, hasta luego

- Y una cosa más, señor – Dijo Andrew antes de que Otto se suba al bote con los niños – Quiero que sepa que Ana y Peter son bienvenidos aquí, pero usted no por maleducado…hasta luego

Otto no dijo nada más y empezó a remar con todas sus fuerzas. Ana y Peter se despidieron del mago levantando sus manos y el mago hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa cálida.

- No debiste haberle dicho eso, Pim...

- Lo sé Ana, pero bueno….uno todos los días siempre aprende cosas nuevas ¿no? La vida es un constante aprendizaje – Dijo Otto más calmado – La próxima vez que lo vea tratare de llevarme mejor con él, no parece un mal hombre…solo que es un poco raro. Debería consultarlo con tu mama

- No le cuentes nada de esto a mama, por favor – Le rogo Ana – tu sabes que ella nunca me entiende y nos llevamos mal. Es demasiado cerrada para entender estas cosas

- Te entiendo… - Dijo Otto – esto quedara entre nosotros, pero prométeme que no te volverás a escapar de esa forma ¿me lo prometes?

- Es mi culpa – Intervino Peter avergonzado y con la cabeza baja – Yo le insistí para que vayamos a ese pueblo. Me daba mucha curiosidad ver que había en esas casas abandonadas…lo siento mucho señor

- No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada a nadie…esto queda entre nosotros tres, pero con la condición de que la próxima vez yo los acompañe ¿de acuerdo? No es por capricho mío, hoy en día los nazis nos están persiguiendo y debemos tener mucho cuidado y estar siempre juntos – Dijo Otto comprensivamente - ¿me prometen que no irán a ese pueblo solos?

- Te lo prometemos – Dijeron Ana y Peter al unísono

Otto sonrió cálidamente

- Hacen muy linda pareja – Ana y Peter se sonrojaron – dicen que cuando dos enamorados se besan se hace presente la magia del amor en estado puro ¿sabían? Eso mismo les pasa ahora a ustedes…y me pasaba a mí con Edith antes de casarnos – Otto sonrió nostálgicamente y siguió remando – Nunca pierdan esa magia, chicos, nunca…

Ana y Peter sonrieron tímidamente y se besaron. Otto se empezó a reír de la timidez de los niños, risa que fue contagiosa y que se hizo tan fuerte que el mago solitario llego a escucharla

- Cuando la magia del amor se hace presente en estado puro…es más poderosa que cualquier tipo de magia – Dijo Andrew sabiamente mientras contemplaba el fuego de su chimenea


End file.
